Michelle Casen
Michelle Casen was an actress. Early Life Michelle Lasen was born on May 4th 1958. Her mother was singer, Michelle Lasen and her father is a real boy. She is an only child and described the bond with her mother as unbreakable. Her mother remarried to real man, Carl in 1964. Her mother died when she was seventeen. After she escaped the household she revealed that her stepfather was evil and that he had bullied her by calling her "a wunga faced male". She went on to describe how growing up was a hard time for her due to the abusive nature of their relationship. Career Her career began in 1970 with a role in drama series, Egg Shaped. Her mother complimented her acting skills, calling her "a youngster with real talent". She was encouraged by her mother in her career but always stated that her mother never pushed her into anything. She starred in various films and television programmes and became a well known and succesful actress. She often appeared as "kind and nursing" characters. During her time birthing and adopting children, she would calm down with her career and focus mainly on her family. Despite these short breaks, she remained a popular actress and was admired. Abuse When her mother first married to real man, Carl, the child seemed to accept the new way of living. However things soon turned ugly when her stepfather decided that she had a "male face" and began naming her Mitchell instead. He would buy her male only clothes and toys and threaten her. As she turned thirteen, he began asking when she would aquire a girlfriend. This broke her heart as she loved a real boy. When she was nine years old he ordered a friend to run over her with a pink heffalump car. She suffered minor injuries and was taken to hospital later by a passerby. At seventeen years old her mother died and the situation worsened. After being told that she would never leave the house she escaped one day and enjoyed the freedom until she heard a car coming for her. She stated that she began running before the two heffalump cars ran her down, tied her up and took her back. She escaped with the help of Michael Casen two years later and Carl was arrested for his crimes. Personal Life She started dating Michael Casen, a neighbouring occupant, in December 1976. They had their first child, Rochelle Casen, the next year. They adopted a second child, Lyla Casen, not long after. They became a married couple in November 1983. In 1985 they adopted a third child, Thomas Casen and then another a year later, Molly Casen. They calmed down before announcing they had adopted a fifth child, Alesha Casen in 1991. Their sixth child, Roger Casen, was adopted in 1997. Death On June 26th 2009 it was reported that Michelle Casen had died. The full story came out only a week later. Michelle Casen was out for a walk when a bike-car appeared out of nowhere and struck her. Managing to stand up, she called 99. However the bike-car returned again and began chasing her around a field. During the chase scene the police were unable to locate them. It is unknown what exactly happened except the person setting Scruff Flies on her and believing she had a possible scruff, they ate her hair and left her a bald. In distress she ate the scruff flies and then died from their poisonous innards. There was no sign of the attacker at the scene of crime but Carl was spotted driving back home on a matching bike-car as the one used in the heinous murder, also hiding a jar labelled "Scruff Flies" in his pocket. The witness, despite being in shock, lunged on him and awaited for the cops. Carl was arrested for the murder.